


[podfic] the cat who got the whipped cream

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, podficcer's favourite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Tender owns a geographically indecisive little café called the Steady. Fourteen Fifteen is just your average body-swapping assassin who really likes...the coffee. Sure.





	[podfic] the cat who got the whipped cream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the cat who got the whipped cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124913) by [bluecloak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecloak/pseuds/bluecloak). 



  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ign4ody0b6stya8/the%20cat%20who%20got%20the%20whipped%20cream.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 1:14:43 / 71.7MB

**Author's Note:**

> using for podfic bingo - incorporate music, which is 400 lux by lorde.
> 
> [cover source](https://www.flickr.com/photos/worldoflard/8125892134/), used under a cc by-nc licence.


End file.
